ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco
Draco was a member of the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids & second-in-command to Cyber Erol, who led the Imperials. Bio Early years Draco served as a human soldier during their ranks some time before he appeared as an Imperial. His battle status as a human is unknown & it is also unknown whether or not he was in any interaction with Erol before his reincarnation as Cyber Erol. It is, however, known that he was once a student to Eddie Smith. Recreation It is uncertain how Draco became an Imperial as it is unknown whether the Imperials kidnapped him or captured him in battle & took him prisoner or if he'd been killed & his body recovered by the Imperials. One thing is certain is that he was remade in a manner similar to Cyber Erol's body construction. It is also unclear when he became an Imperial, it is likely that he was already a hybrid just before the ambush at the Great Lakes Citadel or the Battle for Metropolitan City. League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids Draco served as second-in-command to Cyber Erol & was responsible for helping construct the Imperial War Factory. Next to Cyber Erol, he was the biggest name for capture by the Alliance. Battle for Metropolitan City Draco oversaw the invasion & siege of Metropolitan City while separating from the Imperial War Factory, which had dispensed several robots there as it passed over the city on route to the Dark Nest. Cyber Erol, learning that the invasion was not successful to the point the city would fall, sent Draco to command the troops & assure that the city would fall into Imperial control. However, during the fighting, aerial warfare had to be introduced, leading many air trains & even an armed dirigible to attack. After months of deadlocked fighting, Cyber Erol, who saw that his robots could handle the fight on their own at the Dark Nest under his third-in-command, communicated with Draco, demoting him to leading the ground squadrons while Erol would arrive at the zeppelin & oversee the operations onboard. Finally, after the Dark Nest invasion was called off, the Imperial War Factory passed over Metropolitan City, thrusting the full might of the Imperials upon the Alliance & unleashing Grievous, the commander of the Imperial Guard & Draco's second-in-command/Cyber Erol's third-in-command. This resulted in the city falling. However, Erol ended up having to drop an atom bomb on the city when it became clear that even under Imperial rule, the revolts against the Imperials would never cease. Assassination of Eddie Smith Draco was ordered by Erol to kill the newest Alliance general, Eddie Smith. Draco, who had assisted the shadowghosts in killing the last general, Jackson, & causing the Catholic Church of Metropolitan City to fall, prepared to infiltrate New York II. Unbeknownst to Draco or Erol, Smith had been experimenting with warp gates in his lab & had used an artifact called the Time Map. With James Anderson, the two had collected items intended to destroy the shadowghosts, such as the Light Amulet & the Alitron Crystal. One night, Draco led a massive assault on Smith's lab. Smith, who'd just returned from Shadow Cave with Anderson & was weakened by a terrible poison he'd been forced to ingest, was disarmed by Draco & he fearfully attempted Smith's murder. However, Smith, knowing Draco's true identity & seeing that his young student, even in mechanical form, couldn't kill his teacher, began a conversation, causing Draco to feed Smith secret plans that Draco had assumed wouldn't do the Alliance any good since he was about to kill Smith. However, James Anderson was present when he heard the plans & Draco's actions led to Anderson & Smith's realizations on how the year 2200 came to be: Erol had planned construction of a "Cyberbot", which would open the Radiation Silo towards the close of the war when the time was right & it would kill off all the humans. Smith knew that the plan must've failed & he bragged this knowledge as he knew something even more powerful than the alitronium would've been needed to transform the world in such a grotesque manner in the future he'd seen. Draco finally killed Smith & fled, along with James' cousin, Maureen, who was possessed by Axia, the evil shadowmistress who was described as Core's third or fourth in command, & Luke, who was possessed by Mellion, the second in command of Core. Final death When the Imperial Council plotted a second invasion against New York II, Grievous stood up & stubbornly defyed Cyber Erol, putting himself in charge of leading the Imperial Guards into the city. Erol secretly confided in Draco & put him in charge of destroying New York II. Draco went into the Wastelands & activated an Imperial Terraformer, which would be powerful enough to destroy the shields & the city. However, James, who was secretly on the tail of Draco, attacked the Terraformer, causing it to crash in the Wasteland & after a brief battle, Draco & the Terraformer exploded, killing the hybrid. Coincidentally, at the same time, Victor Underwood, who was in pursuit of Grievous after the failure of the invasion, killed the latter in the Imperial Forge. Draco's death at the hands of James Anderson, who had witnessed Draco's killing of his former teacher, effectively avenged the assassination of Eddie Smith. Category:Alliance for the Survival of Humanity Category:League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids